


PND: Underground

by Artamis9



Series: Pmd [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Original Character(s), Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artamis9/pseuds/Artamis9
Summary: The five master have taken over and the moonlight guild will take that job but what can they do when one of the master's servants escape to the guild. the lone pokemon that came was a lucario named Aaron with bad injuries and a scar one his left eye. Now he must help them and defeat each master of the areas the own.





	PND: Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP fanfic so plz understand that this is my first story and I will updated when I can. If you want to do fanart than tell me first

It was very late in the night as a Lucario was running away from a group of hunters from his master, a gangar named shade who was hash to all that he captured to serve him. He ran until he saw a female braixen wearing a dark sea-green gi with a red belt. The Lucario fell right in front of her and blacked out. The braixen ran to the entrance to the moonlight guild until she stopped and a Sneasel was waiting out front. "Flare who is that and why should I let him inside when he could belong to one of the masters." He said as Flare looked at him and pushed him aside. "Sorry, but he needs to be healed by Peak and Dawn."


End file.
